Feeling
by Arctic-Starflowers
Summary: He might as well talk, since they got the time and all. (A bit on the pairing side.)


"Ughhhh, I haaa-ate you~"

"Hate you too, blue boy..."

Slumped down on the couch, with an arm sneaked around his rival's waist, was Sonic. And leaning against the blue hero, head resting on his shoulder, was Shadow. And standing on a table in front of them, were two sets of empty glasses.

Somewhere outside a star twinkled…

There was a certain air of tiredness to them, where they sat on the couch. A certain feel of being cosy and belonging somewhere too, hidden under all that alcohol and sleepiness. And Sonic absently leaned his head to rest against Shadow's, and a black ear twitched right beside his cheek…

"I really mean it." Sonic then said, all of a sudden. A soft murmur beside him, and Shadow mumbled something like a 'yes?'.

The star twinkled again.

"I think you're annoyin'." Sonic then paused briefly, and gazed out over the room. Shadow just waited, quiet except for the soft sounds of his breathing. Sonic also let out a breath. "I think yer annoyin'. I think you're an arrogant bastarrrd." He slurred just slightly, but Shadow didn't comment on it.

"I think… I think…" He trailed off. Shadow breathed against his neck again, warm and not entirely uncomfortable. Sonic breathed too.

"I… I think I admired ya." He then confessed, slowly, thoughtfully. A low 'hmm' was heard from his rival. "I… Youuu~… You was soooo…" He trailed off again. He breathed again, more like a sigh, and so did Shadow.

"It was refreshing." He then concluded. "To not… be the only one…"

"…The only one who co-ooould go at the speed of s-sound?" Shadow murmured questioningly, words laced with tiredness and hidden curiosity.

"No." Sonic breathed. "The only one… who would try and catch stars and… and…" The words ran out. He still had put names on most of the things simmering around in his head right now, so it was okay. He breathed, and forgot what he was going to say next. Shadow hummed beside him, content.

…This was peaceful. This was… nice. And Sonic lightly ran his fingers through the fur on Shadow's side, black and smooth and warm… And in return, his rival appeared to lean into the touch. Maybe it was just tiredness. Dizziness, clouded minds thanks to the alcohol… Maybe. But Shadow still seemed to enjoy his touch, just slightly, just like Sonic almost did…

Another star twinkled.

"…I still hated you." Sonic said quietly. An ebony ear twitched against his cheek again, the fur briefly brushing against his cheek. "You…" Pause. Another sigh, and he stated, "We hated each other."

"Yeah…" Shadow murmured, voice low and dark and husky. And tired…

"Yeah." Sonic agreed. "But…" And now his gaze slipped from the delicate glass on the table, and slid up against a window. "But…" He echoed, and Shadow breathed out slowly against his neck.

Two single stars were twinkling together.

"But… I don't think… I hate you anymore…" Sonic said, quietly. Emerald eyes slowly gazed at two single stars, and he breathed softly yet again. Shadow shifted against his side a little, moving his arm. And then a hand was put on his lap.

His gaze slipped again. A black hand, delicate red lines going up along each of his fingers perfectly. A gold bracelet, catching the last of the sun's rays. A golden bracelet, handed to Rouge as a last goodbye what felt like a lifetime ago… Sonic then raised his own arm, with his own fawn hand.

Shadow's hand was warm. Warm, and full of life. Warm, and black and not golden.

Their fingers were gently intertwined.

Two stars twinkled again.

"…I think…" Sonic nearly whispered. He was so tired. Shadow was so tired. They were all so very tired… Of so many, many things… "I think… you don't really hate me neitherrr."

Shadow breathed. "Perhaps," he then murmured.

Sonic ran his hand through his fur again. The fur on Shadow's side was so warm and nice… And black. And he was blue. Black and red and blue and green…

The stars twinkled once again.

Their breathing was slowing down. Sonic breathed again, and nuzzled his cheek into the top of Shadow's head just slightly. Shadow responded by nuzzling into the crook of his neck, slow breathing tickling his fur.

Sonic glanced at the glasses. Glanced at them, and said, so quiet that Shadow probably didn't hear, "I didn't ever… _really_ … hate you…"


End file.
